User talk:Spydar007/Archive 3
__TOC__ RE:JS Page Hi Spydar, The code is suppose to add a check box on the top navigation bar, but it sometimes take a minute or so so the JS page is refreshed. Do you see it now? If not, do you see something else, or nothing happens? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I checked the code in my test wiki while being logged out, and it seems like when not being logged in, Wikia does not import personal JS or both JS and CSS pages. Or it doesnt import IP JS and CSS pages. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Unlock Hi Spydar, Those pages are now unlocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:PH and Businesmoose Thanks for the updates. I'm actually editing my user page right now, and my templates page is next. Also, I do know about Businesmoose leaving . . . And thanks for congratulating me on the win. -- 1joshuarules, the Red Puffle expert. As a puffle would say, squeak squeak squeaky squeak squeaky. 19:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation and C H U N K Y signatures Hi Spydar, First of all, i've created the subpage for you (i can see you've noticed already ;) ). Thanks for the message about Chunky's signature, i made sure to rename those pages and over-write all the pages that use it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Unlock Hi Spydar, Template:Places is now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Super Miron's userpage Hi Spydar, The user page policy states that if a user has 100 edits or more, he mustn't have over 40% edits in the User namespace. Miron currently has 35.36%, so it's Ok, but as it's close, i'll let him know about it. Thanks for your notice, Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED!!!!!!! Hi Spydar, Thank you very much for the message. is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacks on Penguin Pals user talk page Hi Spydar, thanks for telling P-P that you and me have to revert lots of edits. It increases the chance of the admins considering to promote me. Thank you --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Buddy on Club Penguin Hi Spydar, I have sent you a buddy request on Club Penguin. Please except it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Here it is . Spydar007custompenguin.png Sorry for no gold medal , there was no cutout for it , I hope you like it :) --Arsenal55702 (talk) 15:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Two Vandals Hi Spydar, thanks for reminding Penguin-Pal about those two vandals. It was tough reverting all their edits. Unfortunately Penguin-Pal seems to be less active this week. Also the VSTF don't seem to be responding. Anyway thanks, after all those reverts I deserve to be a rollback. Several users in chat said this. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Two Vandals Hi Spydar, Thank you for saying I should be rollback. Lets hope Penguin Pal listens. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Penguin Hi Spydar, User:Awesome Penguin is active again. Get ready for another possible edit war. at least this time there are rollbacks online --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Reverted Template Creation Hi Spydar, I have created it. Here it is: Template:Reverted. Enjoy! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Several things, please read Hi Spydar, I'm writing to you to talk to you about several things. First the bad news. Unfortunately, it looks like Apj 26 didn't read the message you gave them as both those vandals are still unblocked. Also well done and thanks for helping me revert the edits. P-P gotta consider promting me to rollback by now. Also I would like to invite you to a wiki I made, the Club Penguin Music Wiki. It is all about Club Penguins music and you are the perfect type of user I could do with. If you accept I'll try and promote you to rollback or even admin. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Awesome Penguin is now Blocked!!! Hi Spydar, thats great news! Sorry that I cant promote you on the Club Penguin Music Wiki. You are still welcome there --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:08, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi why don't you join the wiki? Your a great editor! you know it is Apj RE:Music Wiki Promotion Hi Spydar, I'm afraid you need to reach at least 100 edits, create new pages and be on the wiki for at least a week. Also I'm not sure if they do annoymous users. It would be better that when you did all these that YOU went to this link here and ask them to promote you. Make sure you explain that administrators can't promte annoymous users. P.S Sorry for delay in reply --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation, unlock and question Hi Spydar, I made Template:OldMod and unprotected the article Daffodaily5. The time template is still not fixed. I need to figure out how to make it work properly. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:P-Ps answer Hi Spydar, thats excellent news! I hope he promotes you or me. Although unfortunately, he might only promote current rollbacks/patrollers. Anyway fingers crossed! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Protection of Moderator page & URGENT - 2 BLOCKS NEEDED!!! Hi Spydar, Luckly, Sdgsgfs (Wolf-gangs) blocked on time. I made sure to block as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Active?? Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but i wasn't able to be online yesterday and earlier this morning- so i apologize for the delay in the replies. I'll be active as usual now, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation and sig policy violation Hi Spydar, Here are the pages that you've requested: *Template: SpydarTalkArchive *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 1 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 2 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 3 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 4 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 5 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 6 P.S. i'll make sure to take care for Samanta's signature. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Super Miron and LizardMaster178 Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message, i contacted both of them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edrussell1203's userpage Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice about 's user page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation on the Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi Spydar, I created the template and uploaded the file. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Had it before Oh I had the black mask from the Superhero Party 2012! RE:IMPORTANT - REPLY REQUIRED Hi Spydar, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I deleted the comments and their replies,a nd contacted the user that posted them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Speech bubble on Music Wiki Hi Spydar, I've added the template. It may be found here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation Hi Spydar, Template:SpydarWikis is now editable. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 17:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template Fetch Hi Spydar, This method of rendering templates to other wiki only works if the template was made in the community central, otherwise it won't work. P.S. sorry for using my bot for the message, it's jsut i'm having some problems with my browser. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:List of Chat Mods and Page Deletion Hi Spydar, I deleted your sub page and removed Samanta from the list and the related wiki pages. Thanks for the message. About the user blog, i deleted it as well, it realy was to random. P.S. i apologize for the delay in the reply, i'm having some connection issues. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) SpydarWikis Hi Spydar, I saw your wikis template. Cool desing! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, Here's the page that you requested: *Template:SpydarGiveaways Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:April Fools signature Hi Spydar, thanks for the reminder, but i'll update it tomorrow when i change it back to my normal signature. Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 14:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Deletion Hi Spydar, I deleted the page. Thanks for the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 14:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Two things Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice about Sdgsgfs. About your avatar, i'm currently working on it, i'll update you when it's ready. Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 14:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Avatar ready Hi Spydar, your avatar is ready ;) It's covered in: *Blog comments. *Your user talk page, contributions and talk page. However, it's not included in your image at the forum, which might require an additional javascript code. In case you want to update it, contact me or one of the admins and ask to update this image. In case your IP is changed for some reason, contact me to update the code as well. Enjoy your avatar :) Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 14:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spyda, Here are your images: *Iwantpizza Buddy Apr 2013.png *Iwantpizza Sprite Apr 2013.png *Happy77 Player Card Puffle Party 2013.png *Happy77 Sprite Puffle Party 2013.png *Billybob Sprite Apr 2013.png Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 15:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Name Link Hi Spydar, I've updated the links. In case it is not updated for you in the next few minutes (it sometiems take a while for the server's cache to refresh), please contact me again. About the minor edits, it's not possible to enable this feature, i'm afraid. Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 15:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:‎Name Link Error Hi Spydar, It works well to me. Can you refresh this page and this page, and see if it works? If not, try to clear your browser's cache, and if it still not working contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Promotion to P-P Hi Spydar, thanks so much for asking Penguin-Pal to promote me to rollback. Its my dream! I hope you can be one too! Thanks anyways --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE:I am now a rollback and chat moderater! :D Thanks so much Spydar for asking P-P to promote me! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ''' RE:Name Link Error Hi Spydar, I added support for this feature for and user blog comments messages, but wasn't able to do this in the forum (yet). In case it doesn't load to you, give it a minute or to for the server's cache to refresh. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Promotion to Rollback - DO NOT IGNORE! Hi Spydar, It does seem like David has undoed lots of edits, so i added him rollback rights. Thanks for the message. However, it's not possible to edit the user rights of IP addresses, so although you undoed lots of edits, it's not possible to give you rollback rights, but still, i do appreciate your many undos! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Delete and Lock Done ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Deletion Hi Spydar, '''User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 3 is now deleted as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help with my current player card. I really appreciate it. Gold2232 (Talk) 21:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED Hi Spydar, is now blocked. Thanks for the notice and for protecting from vandalism. P.S. thanks for the edit notice ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, Those pages exist now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pin Tracker Hi Spydar, Sure, i can do that. If you want, i can make a core page for the template, and in the template itself all you have to do is to change the parameters (like in an infobox). If you're interested, just let me know ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Core templates ready Hi Spydar, I've created the cores to your trackers, and added the latest parameters that you can change. There is also a documentation in the core page, although it's kinda unneeded as all the parameters are already used. If you have a question about parameters, or want me to add extra parameters, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) How to center tables Hi Spydar, In case you want the table to take the entire width of the page, replace to the opening tag of the header ( {| ) a width style width of width: 100%;, like: {| style="width: 100%;" In case you just want to center it, add instead margin: auto;, like this: {| style="margin: auto;" Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. where did it say you're blocked? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Giveaways Done! :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:My edit count Hi Spydar, Nice work! Thank you for your many contributions! Have a happy editing, and waddle on! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:My Edit Count Hi Spydar, congratulations! I'm near 1,000! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Club Penguin Now that you made me your friend on Club Penguin (thanks!) I was thinking we should meet some time. Please reply. Gold2232 (Talk) 19:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Your igloo is the best. Gold2232 (Talk) 19:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation and Unprotect Hi Spydar, I put the construction template for you, and unprotected editing of List of Pins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here are your images: *Clothing Item 14843 In-Game.png *Clothing Item 14843 Player Card.png P.S. sorry for the delay in the reply, i'm having some connection issues right now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hi, Thanks for the help with the wiki table, I'm not very good at coding! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC)